


𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝐿𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝐶𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠

by TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya/pseuds/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya
Summary: Barry and Iris are in High School and Joe works hard to provide for them and with this new position he has at work he’s barley home so when Iris goes to a party while Joe is gone while they were strictly told NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE and Iris comes back home drunk and while Barry is already sleep having wet wild dreams about Iris what will he do when his dreams come to life???
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Flash





	1. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝐿𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝐶𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyouneediswestallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneediswestallen/gifts).



> I wanted to write something short yet fun but also filled with smut and what would have happened if Iris and Barry hooked up in high school and how they would deal with it.

The time was around 10:34 pm and Joe was working over time and Iris snuck out to a party, all while Barry is at home asleep dreaming about Iris cuming all over his dick as he sucks on her purky round nipples. Barry is in a deep sleep knowing he won’t see Joe until around 5:00 tomorrow morning and Iris might possibly come back home around 12 so, Barry has the night to himself at first he watches ‘𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑂𝑓 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑅𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠’ as he eats them out of house and home then he gets bored and tries to call Cisco unfortunately for him Cisco has started dating his dream girl Gypsy your average hot brunette with the amazing body and gorgeous tan skin with beautiful brown eyes. 

For months Cisco has been trying to get Gypsy to notice him and after he actually decided to be bold and walk up to her and ask her out she said yes,and they’ve been inseparable since then, Barry once called at the wrong time;in the middle of Cisco getting sucked off. Since Cisco’s phone went straight to voicemail he assumes that’s why he didn’t pick up.  
Barry tries to distract himself from thinking about Iris and what she looks like in those tiny biker shorts that she wears and the thin white and orange shirt she wears that you can see her nipples through and how when she runs up and down the stairs they bounce up and down in a hypnotizing movement that makes Barry hard as wood.

Barry eventually falls asleep,when he doesn’t know but he’s pretty sure that 1. it’s now past 11:00 and 2. He has something that he’s had since he hit puberty:morning wood. But as he looks around he wonders what’s woken him up, not even 5 seconds later and his questions been answered he hears what he know is a drunk Iris walking through the front door trying to find the lights. As she stumbles over what he assumes is her own feet, Barry gets out of bed to go assist her. He turns on the lights and when he turns around to look at Iris he almost faints. Iris is wearing a short red strapless dress that stops mid thigh and has slits on the sides with a V lining to show off her cleavage which she has paired with black high heels. As Barry stands there and takes in Iris appearance fully she tilts her head and gives him a sexy smirk with a wink Barry is so caught up in looking at her he doesn’t realize he’s walking towards her in which she meets him half way as he places his hand on her cheek and stares into her dark brown eyes and she stares into his dark green eyes that has a hint of blue in them and places her arms around his neck. And before Barry can register what’s happening he’s leaning down to give her a long passionate kiss


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris are in High School and Joe works hard to provide for them and with this new position he has at work he’s barley home so when Iris goes to a party while Joe is gone while they were strictly told NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE and Iris comes back home drunk and while Barry is already sleep having wet wild dreams about Iris what will he do when his dreams come to life???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as promised lI am updating the story the next chapter has already been started and I will probably have it up by valentine’s Day or a few days after. Hope you all enjoy this chapter I know there short but that gives me time to get it done quicker and update sooner.

The kiss was surging with so much energy, hunger,passion,and in a way sort of tender. This kiss was like none of the other ones they had experienced in he past it felt like something more, what they had been missing out on in their lives. Iris might have been drunk but she knows a good kiss when she gets one but this kiss was everything and more.

As they both continued to get lost in the kiss and start to touch on each other more, with Barry’s left hand being in Iris hair while his right hand was to on her ass. It was so unlike Barry to behave like this he normally would back up, but somehow held felt more drawn to Iris than usual like they were to magnets that couldn’t be without the other like nothing could break them apart, like it was only the two of them in the whole universe.Barry has been in love with his best friend for nearly half a decade and he’s know it for a while now ,though he’d never expect to be here making out with his best friend,holding her like this, touching on her like this, in need of her like this. He both loved and hated this feeling but he didn’t care because right now he was kissing IRIS MF WEST.Iris was so infatuated in the kiss that she didn’t notice she was reaching her hand down to squeeze his dick.

As Iris stroked Barry’s long hard dick,she realized that Barry was bigger than she expected. He had to be at least 4 inches bigger than her last and definitely wider. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her. She couldn’t believe she is making out with her best friend, the one she’s been in love with since she was 10 she was just to scared to tell him worried she’d ruin their friendship so she kept it to herself but now that she was here and kissing him she realized just how much more she wanted him how much more sexier he was how much of an amazing kisser he was. Iris had always wondered what it was like to kiss Barry to have him in a way that wasn’t in a way that “best friends” are supposed to have. She wanted more and right now she was getting exactly that. It was everything she dreamed of everything she ever wanted .Barry walked them back until they were against the couch and pushed Iris back so she was completely laying down on the couch as he hovered over Iris and peppered her neck with kisses as he began to undress her and she did the same to him. After 10 minutes they were both fully unclothed and were only in their underwear. Barry was mesmerized by Iris perky tits as he stared at them in an awe.

He looked at Iris with so much love and adoration if Barry could he’d stare at them all day. It was the 2nd best thing he’s seen in his life it comes right after Iris’ beautiful face. Barry then leaned his head down to suck on her left breast and lifted his right hand up to to play with Iris’ right nipple. The action had Iris wetter than she ever has been before as she moaned out Barry’s name and lifted her right hand up to grab a fistful of Barry’s hair. Barry then took his hand from playing with Iris’ breast to play with her soaking wet pussy,as he introduced one finger then another. Barry was persistent with his paste pumping his fingers into her core then out in then out.Iris was moments aways from climaxing and Barry could tell and that alone was making him want to cum in his boxers. Iris could feel Barry’s long dick through his boxers and it turned her on even more and with that Iris came, hard on Barry’s fingers when Iris finally settled down from her amazing orgasm she opened her eyes to find Barry looking at her with lust and something else it look like ......


End file.
